Prision thoughts
by Chibi Tenten
Summary: [One-shot]Dearka’s thoughts when he was a Prisoner on Archangel, during the incident with Millialya. Contains Spoliers


Prison thoughts  
Gundam SEED  
  
Diaka's thoughts when he was a Prisoner on Archangel, during the incident with Millialya  
  
Disclaimer: DO not own Gundam SEED  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
I heard the sound of the hospital door open up and the sounds of someone sitting upon the stool nearby the bed I laid resting on, tied up. The petite feminine figure looked oddly familiar, though I had absolutely no clue who it belonged to, I had never really actually met anyone besides the guards that had escorted me, the 'prisoner' to the hospital room. Yes, I Diakka Elthzma was a prisoner onboard Archangel, an Earth Military ship. I knew that once I got away from this rotten ship Yzaki would laugh at me for being such a fool, being caught by one of Earth's Military forces, but I didn't care, all that mattered to me right know was to get away from here and find a way back to the ZAFT forces.  
  
"Hey Doctor" I called out, no longer wanting to keep the silence. I could hear the sounds of sobs and a small gasp as the figure heard me call out to her. The figure had instantly got up off the stool and back away as it heard my voice, backing away into the light to reveal herself as the girl I had saw crying a few minutes ago when I had first arrived on the ship, she was still crying.  
  
"What's wrong? Am I horrifying? Rare?" I said as I heard some more sobs come from the auburn haired girl, she did look beautiful for a Natural I admit, though when she cried all her beauty was amiss. Her blue-green eyes were puffy and red, it seemed like she had been crying for quite some time now.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm tightly tied up" I stated as I lifted myself off the bed to show her that my hands were tied tightly behind my back, she still didn't seem convinced but I didn't care. She seemed to be crying for another reason anyways. I slowly placed myself back onto the bed, laying my head upon the fluffy white pillow  
  
"You're still crying? 'How can a girl like you be a solider'/ 'How can you be a solider if you're such a coward'" I stated as I closed my eyes, resting them for a minute, "What's wrong? Did your useless Natural boyfriend dump you?" I asked sarcastically as I opened my eyes back up again, to reveal the angry girl now standing in front of me, in her hand was a sharp knife, which I guessed she had probably took from the tray of hospital utilities from the nearby silver tray that laid on the wooden desk by the doorway.  
  
I instantly lifted myself off the bed as I felt and heard the sounds of the knife stab into the spot I was just resting at a few minutes ago, "What wrong with you, you damn Natural?!" I cried out as I looked at her both in surprise and shock. She was a total different from the person I was talking to before. She had a flame of hatred and hurt in her eyes and he could see that she was gripping and un-gripping the knife trying to find some support. Her face was angry, like a tiger who was about to pounce on there prey, yet in her anger and hatred, he could see a sense of sadness and loneliness, like she had lost someone important to her and she didn't know what to do.  
  
The girl lounged at me again, and this time there was nowhere else to run to, I tried to block it as I moved out of the way, bad idea. This movement had caused us both to rip through the cloth that was used as a doorway to the bed, making us both fall onto the cold hard ground. I felt my head hit against the stool hard, causing it to topple over and crash into the cart nearby, causing all the items to fall down and break. I felt my head start to bleed and I slowly looked over to the girl who had caused all this mess with my violet colored eyes. She was slowly getting up off the floor holding up the knife that was shining, showing me my reflection. I knew that if that woman tried to kill me one more time, she would succeed, I couldn't move, my hands were tied to my back and I was lying on the floor, hopeless, my head was bleeding and I couldn't get up off the floor. I had almost lost all hope until I heard the sounds of the door opening, followed by the sounds of a girl crying out the name 'Sai!'  
  
"Millialya!" The guy who had just appeared from the doorway called out as it ran towards the girl, holding her by her shoulders, not letting her harm him.  
  
"Millialya!" The guy called out once again, and I looked up at the two figures, the girl was struggling to get away, shouting out something along the lines of 'Tolle! Tolle is gone! Why? Why is he here?! Why?!'  
  
The girl is struggling to get away from the newcomer's grip, but he was too strong and she slowly sinks into his arms sobbing, crying out some words he was not able to hear. I watched as the guy slowly tried to calm her down by rubbing her back softly with his hands, his blue eyes beneath his orange glasses were looking down upon her as if she was a small child, needed to be comforted.  
  
The sounds of a gun clicking caught my attention and I look towards the doorway to see another person appear. The new figure, a girl with long red hair placed into a ponytail was holding a gun, pointed straight at me, she looked as if she was ready to kill, kill everybody, everything. Her eyes were burning with hatred and she looked evil.  
  
"Coordinators! Die all of you!" I heard her call out and I watched, wide in shock as she was slowly about to pull the trigger. From the corner of my eye I could see the girl who was resting upon the guy's arms get up and run over to the new girl, she was right in the line of fire. I closed my eyes as I heard the sounds of the gun being triggered, suddenly the sounds of the breaking glass above me caught my attention and I opened my eyes to reveal bits of glass from the light above me falling down. I look over towards where the two girls lay, on top of each other; both had tears in their eyes. I could hear sobs coming from the girl who had saved my life, I was grateful to her, yet I still had no idea why she had saved me or if she even meant to at all. Wondering what in the world was going on, I watched as the auburn haired girl slowly got up off of the ponytail one. Tears were in her blue-green eyes, and I felt my heart clutch. I saw the guy with the orange glasses bend down and pick up the gun, placing it back on the table drawer where the ponytail girl had gotten it from.  
  
"What's wrong with you?! Why did you stop me?!" I heard the flaming red haired girl cry out as she slowly brought herself up off the floor, "Don't you want to kill him yourself?! You must detest this person! The person who killed Tohru! Why?! Why aren't you the same?! Why?!"  
  
I had no clue by what she meant when she had cried out 'Why aren't you the same' my only guess was that someone close to her had also been killed during the war, and most likely, by us, Coordinators, people of Plant, soldiers of ZAFT.  
  
"No, No, No" The soft words caught my attention and I look towards the auburn haired girl who was now leaning against the metal bed pole, shaking her head to my surprise, "No, No, NO!"  
  
I could see that those words had also surprised the other girl as well and everybody's attention seemed to be focused on her and what she was about to say.  
  
Before anything else was about to happen, the door to the hospital room opened to reveal two of Archangel's soldiers standing there.  
  
"Hey! What are you guys doing?" The chubbier man asked as he quickly ran towards me and pulled me up onto my feet, while the other one just stood there waiting for an answer.  
  
"We had some problems with the prisoner," The orange glasses guy said and I felt a gun being pointed into my back by the chubby guard.  
  
"Thanks Sai, you may leave now" The skinny blue haired guard said and I watched as the orange glasses guy, who I presumed to be called Sai slowly walk over to the auburn haired girl and gently pull her up, the other girl had already ran out of the room.  
  
"Prisoners are so irritating" The chubby man stated and I tried to turn around to look at him, but he had a strong grip, "We better ask the Caption what to do with him, we can't leave him here"  
  
Few minutes later   
  
I walked out of the messy hospital room and followed the two guards that we escorting me to some place new to stay until they figured out what to do with me. I sighed as I thought back to the events that had happened a few minutes ago, the auburn haired girl who had saved my life when she, herself seemed to want to kill me. The flaming red haired girl with the angry hatred look in her eyes, the look that told me she was ready to kill, kill everything and anything that got in her way.  
  
I shook my head as I sighed once again, looking down onto the clean shiny floor. My head that was bleeding since the incident was now tightly wrapped up in some bandages, though I wondered why they didn't just leave it and let it get infected or something, Naturals were weird beings.  
  
I felt us halt and I looked back up to reveal that we were in front of an elevator, that would possibly lead me to where I was going to stay next. My best guess was that it was in the prison, where the ZAFT military forces would've kept all their prisoners, not in some stupid hospital room like Naturals would've.  
  
The sounds of the elevator door opening caught back my attention and I could feel the gun being pointed harder into my back, telling me to move forward, what was with Naturals and guns anyways?  
  
"No need to push, I'm moving, I'm moving" I said, but I felt them point the gun further into my back.  
  
"Don't get so cocky" The skinny blue-haired man said and I sighed as I walked into the elevator, waiting for it to take me to the prison.  
  
As the elevator door opened up again, my guess was correct, this time they were placing me into the prison. It was silent and I could tell I was the only prisoner they had, not that I wanted Yzaki to be there or anything. There was barley any light in the prison, and we walked a couple stalls before finally halting in front of an empty, barley lite one. It was stupid why they didn't just place me in one of the front ones, but I didn't complain, Naturals were idiots anyways.  
  
I felt the gun slowly exit my back and I watched as the chubby guard press some numbers onto the keypad lock, and the sounds of the door unlocking. The chubby man pushed open the door, while the blue haired one untied the rope on my hands and shove me inside, locking the door behind it.  
  
"Don't cause any trouble," The chubby security guard said, but I ignored him and walked over to the bed, laying down on it. I could hear the footsteps of the guards walking back towards the elevator, and I sighed in relief, finally I had some peace and quite.  
  
Images of the incident flashed back into my mind and I placed my hands behind my head, wondering what in the world was happening. An image of the angry auburn haired girl caught my attention and I rolled onto by side. Wincing in pain as I accidentally brushed my hand over my injury. That girl, who was she? And what had happened to her? I asked myself as another image of her came floating into my mind. Her scared look she had when she had first noticed him, the angry hatred look when he had said something about her boyfriend, her confused sad look after she had saved him. I sighed as I closed my eyes; it was no use thinking about it now, maybe, if possible, he would have another chance to talk to her, that was, if it was possible and if she had cooled down.  
  
Couple days later   
  
The sounds of footsteps near my prison room my caught attention and I instantly got up off the bed to see who it was. Ever since the incident, I had always wanted to talk to the auburn haired girl to see what had happened to her and what was wrong. I saw a feminine figure quickly tried to run away, but I called out to her. It was the girl who had saved my life, the girl who I wanted to talk to.  
  
"Hey!" I called out, I saw the auburn haired girl freeze and slowly turn her head towards me, she had a scared look in her eyes, and it caught me by surprise.  
  
There was silence, I knew she wasn't going to say anything so I decided to break down the silence by asking her the question I had always wanted to ask ever since the incident.  
  
"Your boyfriend, what happened to him?" I asked hesitantly, hoping that this time she wouldn't lose control. But now that he thought about it, the only reason she had gotten angry was because he said something mean to her, yet he hadn't figured out until right now.  
  
There was silence, but then the girl slowly started to answer.  
  
"He . . . He was piloting Sky Grasper when you guys attacked the island" She replied hesitantly. I questioned myself, Sky Gasper? I never did see any Mobile Armour called Sky Grasper I decided to ask her.  
  
"Sky Grasper?" I stated bluntly my voice seemed to echo in the deserted prison.  
  
"The blue and white jet" I heard her reply, and I slowly placed myself back onto my bed.  
  
"It wasn't me" I replied and our conversation was over, I had no ore things to ask her, and everything was clear to me now. Her boyfriend was piloting Sky Grasper when they attacked, and he got killed during that event.  
  
I heard the sounds of a small gasp and I smirked to myself, glad that everything was clear now and that she knew she had blamed the wrong person. Slowly, I heard the sounds of retreating footsteps and I knew that she was walking back to the elevator that would lead her to the main floor of Archangel.  
  
I was glad that I had a chance to talk with her once again to clear things up. She had blamed him for killing her boyfriend, but he didn't blame her for blaming the wrong person. Her boyfriend was killed on the exact date he was captured, so only normal person would've blamed him for everything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How'd you like this? I hope you like this fic :P Anyways, plz review. And yes, I know I spelt Diaka's name wrong, but I like it this way better. Sry for any spelling mistakes, hope you enjoy!  
  
Rikku42 


End file.
